


Dynamic Tension

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, and biceps and that thing where your neck gets large, it's a good look is what i'm saying, rafael's horny on main, sonny's got tiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: They need someone muscular to get the perp to talk, but...Sonny?





	Dynamic Tension

"--men with muscles."

Rafael walks up to Liv as Rollins finishes the sentence. He nods to her, Carisi, and Rollins. "Is the first part of that sentence work related?"

Liv rolls her eyes. "Yes. We're figuring out how best to knock the suspect off balance, and Rollins found a lot of references on his tumblr about hating guys who are muscular."

"He's got a bunch of posts of wanting to show guys like that how you actually treat a woman, so I figure if we get someone in the room with him who's pretty ripped, we could get him to say enough to incriminate himself."

"I can talk meathead to him," Carisi says to Liv. "Go in there acting like I think he thinks women are bitches who lie and let him get mad at me because he's doing his whole gross chivalry thing."

"Play his ideas of chivalry against him," Liv says, nodding slowly. "I like it."

"Problem," Rafael says, holding up a hand. "You need someone muscular. No offense, detective, but I don't think you fit the bill."

Rollins laughs, which Rafael isn't completely surprised by, but the way Liv smirks _does_ surprise him.

"You're about to see a gun show," Rollins says.

Rafael looks at Carisi. Carisi grins and shrugs and walks towards the locker room. 

"You said someone who was muscular," Rafael says as he follows Liv to the viewing spot in her office. "I'm not arguing your detective is out of shape, but being fit isn't the same as being muscular."

Liv lifts the blinds on the observation window and clicks the switch so they can hear what's going on as Rollins steps into the room. "Well, expect to be surprised," is all she says. 

*

Rollins works the suspect for ten minutes, telling him how she's heard how nice he is and how helpful to all the women in his dorm. She plays with her hair a little and appears enthralled when he compliments her. 

Carisi walks in, boorish and insulting, and Rollins plays the part of completely forgetting the suspect is there because Carisi's so _masculine_. Rafael finds he forgets about the suspect himself, but for him it's not an act. 

Carisi's in snug jeans and an incredibly tight white T-shirt, his badge hanging on his hip. Every single muscle in his torso and biceps is outlined by his shirt, and the only thing Rafael can see for a few seconds is that Carisi clearly has an eight-pack.

"What the fuck," Rafael says. 

Liv snorts. "You okay?"

"What. The fuck." Rafael repeats because he doesn't have any other words. 

Not only does Carisi have an eight-pack, he's also got tight pecs, defined biceps, and powerful shoulders. The muscles at the base of his neck--usually hidden under his shirt collar--are thick. When he turns to call after Rollins about something, Rafael sees that Carisi's back is as defined as his front, and his ass is even more perfectly shaped under his painted-on jeans.

"Rafael? You okay?" Liv asks, and she doesn't try to hide the humor in her voice.

"This is an act of violence against my expectations of that noodle you call a detective, and I demand to speak to a supervisor."

Liv laughs, patting him on the back. "We all had the same response, honestly."

"How long have you known about this?"

"A few weeks. A victim got sick all over him, and he only had a t-shirt in his locker. It was...interesting."

Rafael doesn't question her descriptor. Carisi's sitting across from the suspect, and he's started talking. Rafael concentrates on what's being said and how. The suspect is already getting worked up, just being across from Carisi, and Rafael is on high-alert for the guy asking for an attorney or demanding an end to the interview.

*

It takes Carisi thirty minutes to get the guy to blow up at him about how he doesn't know a goddamn thing about how to treat women. Carisi pushes back, slamming the guy's buttons until he's screaming his confession six inches from Carisi's face. 

"Pull him out," Rafael says. "We've got what we need."

Liv nods and leaves the office to do so. 

Rafael turns from the window and breathes slowly, making sure he's feeling completely in control as he walks into the squadroom himself.

Rollins is going into the interrogation room, no doubt to slap cuffs on the suspect. Carisi's leaning against his desk, nodding to something Liv is saying. He gives Rafael a friendly grin as he approaches. "I should make you apologize for your insults to my gun show, counselor."

Rafael rolls his eyes. "You can walk me out and ask one legal question," he replies. 

Carisi chuckles and stands, falling into step with Rafael as they walk towards the elevator. "I did have a question about how you--"

"Be quiet," Rafael says, and Carisi goes silent. Rafael pushes the button for the elevator, glad it's late enough he can basically be sure they'll get an empty car. He's right. He steps onto it with Carisi at his heels, and he turns once the door is closed. "I need to say something."

Carisi looks at him with concern, crossing his arms over his chest. It makes his biceps look larger. "What's up? You okay?"

"I need you to come over to my place tonight so I can come on your abs," Rafael says. "And that's just to start." 

Carisi laughs and leans in. "I thought I was invited over tonight anyway."

"You were," Rafael concedes, "but now that I know what you've been hiding from me--"

"You're the one who wanted to go slow," Carisi says. "Because you wanted to be sure this is something we both want equally."

"Yes, I'm very noble. I'm also willing to fall on my sword and act like a horny teenager if you won't be a complete asshole about it."

"Oh, I am going to be an _entire_ asshole about it," Carisi says as the elevator doors open on the ground floor. "And you're gonna scream my name when I'm done," he says in an undertone as Rafael exits the elevator. 

"Looking forward to it," Rafael calls over his shoulder, brain already three steps ahead for the evening and wondering just how hard Sonny can press him into the mattress if he asks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb, and I love it.


End file.
